


節日特調： Love the season

by ww919196



Series: 節日特調 [3]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: Krystal Moonbyul⚠️RPS
Relationships: Jung Soojung | Krystal/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Series: 節日特調 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068620
Kudos: 1





	節日特調： Love the season

文星伊將粉紅色那把牙刷塞進嘴裡，拿起手機同意了對方發送視訊通話的要求。

「起來了嗎？」

文星伊點頭，其實她已經醒來一陣子了，只是一直躺在床上直到快中午的現在才爬起來梳洗。

「等一下打算做什麼？」

文星伊聳肩，不外乎玩一會兒遊戲，看一兩集電視劇。一個人的時間很多，何況還省下了吃飯的時間——她不怎麼單獨吃飯，嫌麻煩，而且其實總是不太餓。

文星伊將牙膏泡沫吐掉之後繼續刷牙，看著螢幕上鄭秀晶手裡捏著台詞本，一臉欲言又止，「怎麼了？」

「你今天還過來嗎？」

文星伊發出「啊」的一聲，想起前幾天和女朋友說話要去片場探她的班，「要去阿，幾點？」她問。上次她已經送去了應援餐車，本人倒是還沒去露過臉。

「要不要改天？」

「為什麼？」

「今天Amber臨時說要過來。」

「……嗯。」

「……」鄭秀晶向著對她打了手勢的劇組成員點了點頭。燈光已經調整好，短暫的休息時間結束了。「讓我去接妳下班。」掛斷電話前她聽見文星伊說。

  
「餓嗎？」文星伊一見到鄭秀晶就問。看來今天的拍攝相當順利，因為劇組的成員們神色輕鬆愉快，收工的時間也還早——比起大部分的時候而言。

鄭秀晶搖頭，說剛才吃過一些小點心。「車停在哪裡？」

文星伊將車子停在小巷子內，因為各種讓人火大原因。

剛下過雨，柏油路面映著水光。天氣好冷，但她們還不能將手牽起來。

文星伊將車子解鎖，接過鄭秀晶的背包想幫她放到後座去，卻被對方拉住了大衣的袖子，還來不及回頭就被攬進了臂彎。鄭秀晶本來就比文星伊更高一些，加上高跟鞋，這個姿勢讓她能夠輕吻她的頭頂。

感覺到文星伊身子一瞬間的僵硬，鄭秀晶悄聲對她說沒關係小巷裡沒人會看見。

文星伊轉過身，（得寸進尺的）問那是不是可以親一下。然後她伸出手，輕輕抓著鄭秀晶大衣的領子，嘟囔她實在穿得太少。

鄭秀晶笑起來，微微彎腰向她湊近。

她們吻得很輕，幾乎像是在瞬間的觸碰之後就分開。

「你剛喝的是什麼？」鄭秀晶輕輕放開她，用鼻尖蹭蹭她的。

「冰巧克力。」文星伊微微仰著臉，讓鄭秀晶捧著她的臉頰。她的指尖冰涼，掌心卻是溫暖的。

「嗯，」鄭秀晶舔了舔嘴唇，嗯——好像還能嚐到一絲甜味，

「我猜對了！」

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 連續3天都是文的cp（笑）


End file.
